Geokinesis
Geokinesis or Terrakinesis is the power to manipulate earth or metal with the mind. With this power, one could hurl rock, dirt or minerals at foes with only the power of their minds, create fissures, sinkholes, mudslides or form said rock, mud and soil into constructs, like walls or projectiles. One could even absorb any rock debris or necessary minerals out of desired subjects to use them for oneself. 'Training' Earth Shield This is a lot like the other elemental shield training abilities. Get into a ready stance, and summon ki around your body in a power up. Now start gathering earth energy, make it swirl around inside your ki flame. Keep loading up your ki flame with earth energy until you feel it is fairly strong. Now, send all that energy that is swirling around you to the front of you, and use your mind to make it form something such as a brick wall-type shield. Keep adding earth energy to it, and program it to whatever you want... Earth Fuse Close your eyes and visualize there was green earth energy in the ground. Then visualize your ki grabbing the the earth energy and bringing it to you. Earth Punch Warning: Can be dangerous. This is kind of like a Ki Flame punch, although this is designed to feel much harder than a normal punch. You may want to perform an Earth Fuse before doing this, so that you will already be in contact with the Earth's energy. Now, power up as you normally would, but take in earth energy with it. Swirl the earth energy with your own ki. Now, bring you hand back, make a tight fist, and use the earth energy to surround your hand, and picture it making a big rock around your fist, or turning your fist to stone. Send the last of that earth energy into your fist, and take a big step forward and smash your foe with all your might, and picture the stone braking on them. Earth Blades Make a fist and then put your fist so you knuckles are facing the ground.Then put earth energy 1 inch above your knuckels and then slowly visualize a green blade coming out filled with the earths energy. Rock Building To build a new rock, pick up some earth and fuse your earth energy with it. Make it squeeze it into a rock. Keep squeezing until it hardens into a rock. Good luck! Petrification Once you control geokinesis you can use the power of petrification: turning living tissue to stone. This ability is very dangerous and destructive. Petrification is triggered by anger and fury. Focus on your target and make his body turn to stone. You must have an eye contact. Note! Petrification kills the victim and there is no way to reverse the transformation. Psi-Quake training (only for masters of geokinesis). The masters of Geokinetics are said to be able to mentally shift the Earth's plates enough to create 3.0 to 5.0 richter scale quakes. The energy such an ability requires would consume the weakest of Psi beginners. It is important to practice every single aspect of Psi energy and mastering it before even attempting to get into the Geokinesis training, let alone trying to do a Psi-Quake. It is important to note that only Geokinesis masters should ever attempt this, and even then this ability is extremely risky. This ability should only be attempted in an area that is out of the reach of any obstructions or places with heavy population. Not only will this cause distractions for the user, but the amount of destruction that is possible and even lives that may be taken is too great. Before beginning the procedure, it would be wise to bring along several objects which have been imbued with Psi energy before beginning, in case you should suffer a rapid increase in fatigue, the objects can be channeled to give you extra reserves of energy. Sit down in the middle of a preferably flat land or widely open space. Do several meditation exercises to warm up and begin powering up your Psi energy. One should have obtained enough knowledge about Psychic and Geokinetic powers at this point to know how to power up and obtain strength from the Earth around them in order to get ready. Get down on one knee and proceed to place your hand (Both index and middle fingers) to the ground. Focus all your power on the ground beneath and beyond you. Take in all of nature, then mentally shift downward until you become one with the earth. Feel the vibration of the plates and the heart beat of the earth. Focus all of your strength and power on to the earth beneath you until you begin to feel a faint vibration. Continue to add more willpower and energy through your hand to the earth beneath. Imagine the plates of the earth moving and colliding and shifting. Do this long enough and the vibrations should begin to get stronger, and you might hear a faint rumbling. If you feel Fear, remember to fight it off. Replace all your doubts and Fears with hope and power. Remember, this is you causing this. Your energy might begin to wain. You might feel the need to take a breather, or take a nap. Your arms might shake with fatigue. This is why it is important to bring Psi imbued objects so you can channel the energy you need to keep going. Whatever you do, do not give in to the weakness of the body. Any break of conecntration will only make the process longer and less powerful. Once you feel the rhythm of the vibration and feel confident enough to begin powering the rumbling, begin to channel and bring forth all of the violent or angry emotions you've ever felt forward. Thrust forward memories or images of moments in your life that made you feel very upset or even raged. If you feel the need to yell in anger, then do so. Think about how powerful you want your Quake to be. Combine your wishes with more anger and earth power. The length of this process depends on the energy and emotion of the user. If the rumblings get stronger, then you've done it right. Keep bringing forth your energy. Once you've released the anger you needed and you feel the Quake is strong enough, release all of the Psi you have. visualize snapping a twig in half or throwing a rock. To go along with this, place both hands in the air and give one last shout of power and then quickly bring them back down to the ground with great force. If you've done it right, then the power of the earth will come forth. You will experience an actual Earthquake right before your eyes. The ground may shake and if trees are near, they may shake as well. Whatever may happen is entirely up to nature and of course, you. I am not responsible for any injuries that may or will occur because of this. I only assume that the user is powerful and wise enough to attempt this and be successful. If the attempt fails, then try again next month. Never try again the next day or even week. If you had gotten far enough into the process and failed then your Psi may need time to recharge naturally.